SWAT 4: Mission 2: Fairfax Residence
SWAT 4 Mission of Fairfax Residence last mission← →next mission Mission which takes place in the Fairfax Residence at 25 Glendive Lane. Mission Brief Objectives *BRING ORDER TO CHAOS *RESCUE ALL THE CIVILIANS *RESCUE MELINDA KLINE *NEUTRALIZE LAWRENCE FAIRFAX Introduction Get ready, men, this is a tough one. Our target, Lawrence Fairfax, is the number one suspect in a string of grisly homicides. A bit of review: over the last year and a half, seven women, all of them studying at the state university, disappeared. Their remains, showing signs of torture and dismemberment, reappeared anywhere from a week to three weeks later. The killer was careful; the task force forensic team was unable to get a useful DNA match from any of the bodies. That changed with the most recent find. Another victim was located earlier this morning by a local laborer. Some of the DNA scrapings from her nails match one of the men being investigated by the task force: Lawrence Fairfax. There’s a complication: another student, Melinda Kline, went missing sometime around 20:00 on October 18th. That was six days ago. If Fairfax has her, and if he’s following the profile, chances are good she’s still alive. Rescuing her is your first priority, which is why we’re going in with no warning. About our suspect: Fairfax is employed as a temporary carpenter and works off and on at the university. No police record, but court records show a pair of expired restraining orders against him. He’s been suspended from a recent jobsite for stealing supplies. Fairfax’s coworkers don’t say much about him; he keeps to himself. He’s been at the law library multiple times, most notably on the days before the disappearances of three of our victims, including Melinda Kline. A police interview with him was inconclusive; but the detective responsible did acquire a DNA sample from a used tissue. Fairfax was seeing a psychiatrist when he was laid off; we’ve been unable to access his records. The psych warned us that Fairfax may have fortified his living areas. Be alert for traps, especially in spaces only Fairfax uses. He lives with his mother, Gladys Fairfax. She’s a recluse, and due to health problems rarely leaves the house. We don’t have reason to believe she’s involved, but stay on your toes. Fellas, seconds may be the difference between life and death for Melinda Kline. Study the layout, choose your gear, and get moving. Entry Option File:Swat4 mission2 S3L1.jpg|Side 3, Level 1 Backyard access to rear door File:Swat4 mission2 S2L0.jpg|Side 2, Level 0 Driveway entrance into the garage Fairfax Resident3.jpg Fairfax Resident.jpg|First Floor. Fairfax Resident2.jpg|Basement. Mission 2 - Fairfax Residence (Loading).PNG|Level Loading Mission Summary The prime suspect, Lawrence Fairfax, is home and is usually patrolling the basement area (level 0) with a shotgun. A second unidentified suspect (perhaps an accomplice) may also be inside the residence, carrying a handgun. If present, this unknown suspect can usually be found in the basement, near the side 1 stairway, or hiding behind a makeshift wall in the bedroom. Neither Fairfax nor the second suspect is wearing body armor. Consider taking less-lethal gear such as the Pepper-ball gun or the less lethal shotgun. Both suspects will surrender quickly if pelted by either of these weapons. Three civilians are inside the residence, too. Gladys Fairfax is always somewhere on the first floor, usually in the bathroom, in her bedroom or in dining room. She is unarmed, but will likely resist arrest. Be prepared to subdue her with a less-lethal tactical aid of your choice—pepper spray works well. Two of Fairfax’s victims (including Melinda Kline) can be found in the basement level, marked on the level 0 map. Fairfax is likely to be near one of these two hostages, so deploy plenty of CS before entering these areas. Move decisively and don’t give him the chance to harm your team or a hostage. Category:SWAT 4 Missions